You Still Owe Me
by ice flow
Summary: When Atobe forgets Jirou's birthday, Atobe's world ends. Atoji


**Title**: You Still Owe Me...  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Humor  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Summary**: When Atobe forgets Jirou's birthday, Atobe's world ends.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I can only wish I owned PoT. If I did, then the series would have 1. Officially have AtoJi as one of the pairings, 2. Be Hyoutei-centric, and 3. Tenimyu would also reflect AtoJi so that I can watch Kazuki and Takuya be all cute and stuff to each other. XD

* * *

Hiyoshi noticed it. Mukahi noticed it. Shishido noticed it. Heck, even Taki noticed it.

**Atobe **was _fidgeting_.

Surely nothing was _wrong _with the overly extravagant diva, right? Then why was he fidgeting? None of them could figure it out except for a particular tensai with a glint in his glasses reflecting off the sunlight, but no, he wasn't going to open his mouth about it. It was more amusing to watch.

Finally, Atobe seemed to give up as he uncharacteristically threw his arms up in the air and let out a frustrated growl. The club stared at him as he marched over to the sleeping beauty of the school.

"Alright, Jirou. **_Why _**are you ignoring Ore-sama?" Atobe growled down at the figure lying on the bench. The blond gave no response except another snore.

Shishido and Mukahi looked at each other, for once agreeing that their captain had gone crazy.

"He's not going to answer you if he's asleep, Atobe." Mukahi called.

Atobe snapped his head around and glared at him. "Ore-sama is smart enough to know when Jirou is asleep or not." He hissed before returning to his activity of attempting to wake up the blond. He would have called Kabaji over to help, but he doubted that would make Jirou stop ignoring him.

"Jirou..." He was frustrated at the lack of response. Sure the boy seemed to sleep his entire day away every day, but Atobe knew that he wasn't quite as deeply asleep as many people assumed he was. Besides, Jirou would normally wake up a little while if he was the one who called for him.

However, throughout the entire week, whether it was for class or otherwise, Jirou had been persistently ignoring his calls, refusing to wake up. He would have been worried that Jirou was perhaps partaking in illegal drugs, but he knew the blond wasn't stupid.

"Damnit, Jirou, Ore-sama apologizes for whatever he did." Atobe said in a low voice, not wanting anyone else to hear him humble himself.

Jirou only let out another snore.

Atobe growled in frustration as he stalked away into the clubhouse and slammed the door. The rest of the club stared in confusion at their captain.

"Wonder what's with him." Shishido muttered.

"Maybe he's finally lost his marbles." Mukahi replied.

A bark of laughter interrupted them. They turned to see Oshitari chuckling. Mukahi raised an eyebrow. "Oi, Yuushi! What's so funny?"

Oshitari snickered. "Nothing, nothing." He almost whistled out.

"Maybe Atobe's not the only one off his rockers." Shishido raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows."

* * *

-------------------

* * *

"Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT." Atobe cursed. He couldn't figure out why Jirou had been ignoring him for the past week. It wasn't as if he missed Jirou's birthday or anything like that...well, he did, but Jirou didn't start acting up until a week AFTER his birthday. The blond had no excuse!

He turned around when he heard the door unclick and open. Oshitari stepped into the room and raised an eyebrow at him. "Need some help?"

Atobe almost snarled. "No, Ore-sama does NOT need your help. I need Jirou to stop ignoring me!" He slipped out of his usual speech in his anger.

"Well, at least you're not saying 'Ore-sama this, and Ore-sama that' anymore. That probably only makes him worse, you know."

"What do you know." Atobe said almost bitterly as he turned around. It wasn't Oshitari whose crush was ignoring him. He could chase after that crass red-head any day and get him.

"Oh, how about why Jirou's giving you the silent treatment?"

Atobe whipped around. "_What?_" He was incredulous. "Whatever for?"

Oshitari raised an eyebrow, giving him an expression that said, 'are you really that dense?' "You missed his birthday, and never made it up to him."

"Ore-sama is not required to make up for anyone's missed birthday."

"He was most looking forward to yours."

"......."

"Yes, oh. Now how about you start coming up with some ideas and acting on it before your little blond decides you're not worth it and goes chasing after Rikkai's pink-haired bubblegum maniac." Oshitari almost burst out laughing at Atobe's stricken expression.

"I'd say." Oshitari snickered. "Might want to get a move on." He almost sang.

Atobe was silent for a moment as the blue-haired tensai walked out and closed the door. Oshitari leaned back against the wall next to the door. "Three...two...one..."

"Wait!" Atobe opened the door.

"Yes?"

Atobe scowled at him. "Come back inside." He turned and walked back in.

"And?"

Atobe gave a deep sigh. "And I need your help. What should I do?"

"Well, considering it's been two weeks..."

* * *

* * *

Shishido and Mukahi watched as Atobe returned to attempting to wake up an immobile Jirou as the club returned to their regular clubhouse to change.

"Jirou. Wake up." Atobe shook Jirou's shoulder. He sighed. "We're going out tonight. Be ready in an hour." He told the motionless form before walking away.

Shishido and Mukahi looked at each other in confusion before dismissing it as Atobe being his usual strange self.

Jirou peeked an eye open when everyone finally left and sat up. 'Going out,' huh. He yawned. As much as he didn't like that Atobe forgot his birthday and then completely ignored the fact that he forgot it, he didn't really want to miss spending time with the diva.

Since he was the last one in, by the time he had finished, almost everyone had already left. When he stepped out of the clubhouse, a voice called him.

"Jirou."

Jirou turned to his right to see Atobe leaning against the wall, dressed in a casual dress shirt and...leather pants? He refrained from staring at said pants for too long, knowing from his small glimpse that they clung _quite _well to the wealthy heir's legs.

"Let's go." Atobe turned and began walking towards his limousine.

Jirou followed. "Where are we going?" He spoke for the first time that week to Atobe.

"Some place you'll like."

Jirou pondered on that as the vehicle began to move. Then he shrugged and decided that Atobe looked really comfortable right then and let his head fall on the taller teen's shoulder.

"...-ake up." Jirou sleepily looked up to see Atobe next to him. They had arrived. He yawned tiredly, until he saw exactly where they had arrived. He whipped his head around to stare at Atobe incredulously. "We're eating here?" It was the fancy restaurant that had just opened less than a month ago.

Atobe nodded. "You like mutton, correct? One of their specialty dishes is mutton."

Jirou was silent for a moment.

"Happy be-lated birthday. I'm sorry I missed it."

"Atobe..." Jirou muttered. Then he shook his head. "Thank you." He said, giving his captain a soft smile.

Atobe gave a quirk of his lips, not quite a smile, not quite a smirk. "Let's go in." He said as he headed into the fancy restaurant.

Jirou grinned before quickly diving forward to snatch Atobe's hand and grip it. "Ne...how much can I have?"

"As much as you want, but only for tonight. Too much isn't good for you."

"Awww...."

"You can always eat at Ore-sama's home, you know. We have the best gourmet chefs from around the world."

"Well, yeah...but it's always more fun eating at a place like this sometimes, right?"

"...A-aa..."

* * *

Please leave a comment or review!


End file.
